My Will
by Falcon4
Summary: Davis loves Kari. Kari loves him and T.K.. T.K. thinks that Davis is against him and is trying to break him and Kari up. Things get twisted. But in the end, Davis still has his will to be with Kari.


Disclaimer: Damn lawyers. I don't own digimon OR the song My Will, alright? Happy!?  
  
Author's Note: The character's in this are a little out of character. This is because it's based on something that's going on with my friends, so I had to twist the personalities around a little.  
  
My Will  
  
Davis walked down the hallways of Odaiba Middle School. He was, of course, thinking of Kari. The brunette beauty of the school, the girl at least half the guys were after. What made Davis feel special about his relation to Kari was that she actually loved him back! The thought was enough to lift him off his feet to float on a cloud. However, the thought always brought him back down to earth was that Kari had a boyfriend that she loved more than him. T.K.. T.K. was a nice guy and all, but that wasn't what really bothered Davis.  
  
T.K. and Kari had started going out after Kari found out Davis loved her.  
  
The thought drove Davis mad, but it wasn't exactly Kari's fault. She had been going out with some guy named Bobby, who had cheated on her. And she'd promised T.K. she'd go out with him if anything happened to get between her and Bobby. And you can guess Davis was next on the waiting list.  
  
"Maybe I should just move on. . ." Davis sighed. And he had tried that before. The only other girl he had romantic interest in was Yolie, but she was already in love with another guy. Ken. So it all worked out for them, and although Yolie liked Davis, she didn't want a relationship.  
  
Davis passed a group of giggling girls, waving at him. Davis put on his winning smile and winked. Yes, he could go out with another girl. . . But he didn't want that. What's the point, he wasn't exactly going to be loyal to them. And what would happen if Kari were to break up with T.K.? It was simple.  
  
Davis was bound to her, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.  
  
After school, Davis walked home with his friends, Tai and Matt. T.K. walked along beside them.  
  
"I just don't see why they're going out. . ." Said Tai, referring to his sister and T.K., "I mean, T.K.'s a great guy, but why are they going out when Kari knew you liked her?"  
  
"Well," Davis replied, "She loves him."  
  
T.K. didn't say anything.  
  
"C'mon, there's got to be some other reason. . ." Said Matt.  
  
"Alright, alright. . ." Davis grinned, "She also promised she'd go out with him if anything were to happen to break her and that kid Bobby up."  
  
"Well, that explains it." Matt sighed.  
  
T.K. glared at them, reminding them all he was there. "It's one thing to talk about me behind my back, but another to talk about me when I'm right HERE!"  
  
T.K. ran away. Davis glanced at Tai and Matt, and sighed.  
  
"I think I'll check if he's ok. . ." Davis said, running off into a crowd of people. Tai followed, with Matt trailing leisurely behind.  
  
T.K. ran on. He ran over to Kari's house, not knowing Davis was right behind him. Kari was outside talking with two of her friends, Jenny, a girl she met after the digidestined had beaten Malomyotismon, and Sora. Sora was talking.  
  
"Tai said that T.K. had gone out multiple times with another girl!" Sora was saying. Then the girls looked up to see T.K. standing there, with Davis standing slightly behind him.  
  
"It's a lie." T.K. said. Matt and Tai arrived, and they quickly looked away when they saw T.K. and Kari. Kari was looking away with tears in her eyes, and T.K. was just standing there dumbfounded.  
  
T.K. turned around.  
  
"You did this, Davis." He whispered. Davis' opened his mouth, then closed it again. "You got your friends to break Kari and I up!"  
  
"What? No, I couldn't have! I wouldn't! I didn't!" Davis stuttered out.  
  
"Yeah right. . ." T.K. stalked off into the park. Kari followed with Sora trailing her. Tai and Matt left, not sure they had a part in what was taking place.  
  
Davis looked down. "This is all my fault for loving Kari. . ." Davis whispered.  
  
Jenny walked over.  
  
"Of course it isn't Davis!" Jenny said.  
  
"I feel like it is." Davis said, before walking off to follow Kari, Jenny trailing him.  
  
The sight that greeted Davis was unexpected. In the brief time that Kari, T.K. and Sora had been alone, T.K. and Kari had worked everything out and were discussing what to do about Tai spreading rumors. Davis stepped up.  
  
"I'm sorry. . . This is all my fault. . ." Davis said, looking down, his eyes moist.  
  
"Of course it isn't."  
  
"Huh?" The sound of those four words reassured him. And. . . they were coming out of T.K.'s mouth?  
  
"It's Tai's for spreading the rumors."  
  
Davis blinked, and slowly, his trade mark grin spread across his face.  
  
The rest of the night, Kari, Davis, T.K., Jenny, and Sora hung out. They talked on and on, playfully flirting with each other. By the time Davis got home, it was past midnight.  
  
Davis was happy for T.K. and Kari, he really was. . . However, he couldn't deny that part of him was hoping they'd break up. He loved Kari, and desperately wished that she and him would become and item one day. Turning on his CD player, Davis fast forwarded to a song that fit his mood, the English version of My Will.  
  
I wake from my sleep and face the day  
  
But I have the hope to reach you some day  
  
I cannot go on, take other steps  
  
'Cause my way's not easy to go  
  
No. Even I do really want to see you  
  
I need to take my time  
  
Spending days alone, being by myself will be all I do  
  
If. . . Does it exist, an everlasting love  
  
In which I could believe I got hurt because I was so awkward  
  
No losing, no  
  
Thinking of you made me cry  
  
So my eyes were full of tears  
  
And all I've got is my will to be with you again  
  
Thinking of you made me cry  
  
So many times  
  
The only thing that made me strong was you  
  
And I held my will to reach you some day. . .  
  
So Davis and Kari weren't going out. He was still left hanging, not able to do anything. But he still had his will to be with Kari one day.  
  
And that was enough.  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: I hope I didn't do anything bad to characters you like, and I'd like to thank my friends who's actions have allowed me to write this story. Please R+R. 


End file.
